Global Navigation Satellite Systems (GNSS) provide aircraft with navigation support in approach and landing operations. However, since the accuracy and precision requirements are high in approach and landing operations, Ground Based Augmentation Systems (GBAS) augment GNSS when an aircraft is near a GBAS Ground Subsystem. The GBAS ground subsystems augment GNSS receivers by broadcasting pseudorange corrections and integrity information to the aircraft. The pseudorange corrections and integrity information are used to remove GNSS errors impacting satellite measurements processed by the aircraft's GNSS receiver. As a result, aircraft can have improved accuracy, continuity, availability, and integrity performance for precision approaches, departure procedures, and terminal area operations.
GBAS ground subsystems are susceptible to spatial decorrelation errors (i.e., ionospheric errors and ephemeris errors) between the ground subsystem providing global positioning system (GPS) corrections and airborne vehicles consuming GPS corrections.